Moonfire
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Matt is captured while on a mission investigating a digimon. Months later, the DigiDestined are captured by the same digimon and meet Moonfire, digimon champion of the colosseum. Can they get him to trust them enough to help them escape and find Matt, or will something happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

Moonfire

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

The only colosseum known to them in the Digital World was the one in the desert, once used by Etemon. Now, it was once again in use by a digimon the DigiDestined didn't have any idea about, leaving someone to sneak inside and find out. Matt and Gabumon were chosen for that purpose.

Seeing as the colosseum only got supplies from a shipping service in the forests of Server, the DigiDestined arranged for the service to take two extra boxes, holding their friends. Luckily, the service didn't question the action and allowed it, not knowing the cargo. It was a long, hot journey, but the Protector of Friendship and his digimon made it without being found. The boxes were unloaded quickly and safely and soon, there was no more noise.

Matt pushed the lid of his box open and poked his head out, looking around. He was in a room, but it was quite dark with no windows. Matt flicked on a flashlight and climbed out. The room seemed to be a storage room filled with boxes.

"Gabumon?" he whispered. There was no answer.

 _Maybe his box was taken to another room._ Matt thought. He looked around for a door and, upon finding it, walked to it before switching off his light, just in case. Slowly, he turned the knob and eased the door open. Light flowed though the crack, but there were no loud sounds. Matt continued to ease the door open, where he could see he was in a corridor directly before the edge of the open part of the colosseum. Sounds were coming from the stadium and Matt, after slinking over, looked over the edge. A Leomon was fighting with a Greymon, both not backing down. The fighting was fierce, and both were already quite injured, but neither were using any attacks.

Matt moved away and began to search for the room Gabumon was in. He opened each door, only finding more corridors and storage rooms. However, there were also some interesting rooms. There was a meeting room and a dining room, both quite plush with fancy attachments. There were two doors to the dining room, one obviously leading to the kitchen. The other wasn't as plain, but decorated. Matt, quickly crossing the room, tried the door. It was unlocked, and upon opening it, Matt stopped. The room was lit with a soft glow from various lamps and was beautifully decorated with red and gold, also a soft, red carpet. It seemed to be a bedroom, as it had a large bed on one side. In front of the bed was a TV hanging from the wall, and there was a large window taking up the remaining wall. It was pointing out to the desert, but not just that.

"No way..." Matt gasped. There was a large, science-like facility right outside the window, covered by a tarp that matched the desert and colosseum. No one would see it if they were staring right at it.

"Yes way." Matt whirled to see a large, black digimon, and Gabumon. The digimon looked like a human with feathered wings, horns, and a goat's lower body. On his arms he had scythes, along with one on his back. One of these scythes was against Gabumon's throat while the digimon held onto Gabumon to make sure he didn't get away.

"I expected something like this from the DigiDestined." the digimon grinned wickedly, "But now you've fallen into my trap!"

"Who are you?" Matt asked quietly, trying to search for a way out. The digimon was blocking the door and there seemed to be no other exit.

"Darrius. I'm a Dark-form Aegiochusmon, an Ultimate. And, if you don't want your friend hurt," Darrius pressed the scythe closer to Gabumon, "I suggest you surrender." Matt, seeing no way out and Gabumon being in danger, relented.

"Matt, don't!" Gabumon pleaded as he saw Darrius summon two Devidramons. They grabbed himself and Matt and Darrius observed them with a watchful eye.

"Put them in the special cells." he ordered, "And have the facility up and running. There's an idea I want to try with you, little boy." Darrius held a scythe at Matt's chest before the two were led away.

* * *

The special cells Darrius had mentioned were like cages of steel. The bars were made of Chrome Digizoid, as were the walls. However, the cells were slightly furnished with proper beds, a chair, and a table. Contrasting to this were the chains hanging from the walls and the barred window. Matt and Gabumon were thrown into opposite cells, the doors slamming shut.

"You know, kid, I almost feel sorry for you." one of the Devidramons grinned, " _Almost_." Both laughed as they left, sending chills down the DigiDestined's spine, as well as Gabumon's.

"What the heck is going on here?" Matt muttered, "And how'd they get you, Gabu?"

"Sensors." the digimon sighed, "They had sensors to detect anything in the boxes. Darrius immediately captured me, but let you search for a while, I don't know why. What do you think they're planning?"

"Don't know, but it didn't sound good." Matt said, "And did you see the arena? Digimon were fighting in it, like what Ken did as the Digimon Emperor."

"You think they might be doing something similar here?" Gabumon asked. Matt nodded.

"Yeah." Matt searched around his cell, "Think these things have a way out?" Gabumon searched his, too, but neither found anything.

"I wish T.K. was here." Gabumon sighed, "He wouldn't give up, but..."

"I know what you mean." Matt agreed, "Keep searching, though. We're not letting them do something to us without a fight." Gabumon nodded and the boys continued to search until they were sure there was no way out. Disgusted with the beds, Matt sat in the chair in his cell, as did his partner. They sat in silence for a while, until they could hear the clack of hooves on the stone floor. Both stood as Darrius came into view, along with the two Devidramon.

"It's time." he grinned, "You are going to regret ever coming here, boys." He snapped his fingers and the Devidramon opened the doors. As they did, Matt's digivice started to beep and Gabumon digivolved.

"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!" Garurumon attacked his Devidramon, surprising the two dragons, but not Darrius. He continued to smile as the second Devidramon went to help subdue Garurumon, grinning at Matt.

"Did you already forget about me? How shameful!" Darrius grabbed Matt, covering the struggling boy's mouth as he pulled him away from the fight. Neither Garurumon nor the two Devidramon noticed, continuing their fight.

* * *

"What are you planning?" Matt growled. They were now traveling from the colosseum to the facility, Matt now unmuffled, as Garurumon was no where near.

"Which plan? I have many, you know!" Matt could tell Darrius was enjoying this a bit too much.

"What are you doing with the colosseum, and what do you want with me?" Darrius gave him a grin.

"Oh, you'll see." Matt was given nothing else as they entered the facility. Going down twisting halls, they finally came upon a lab, where a large, mechanical digimon with many arms was working.

"Hello, Ebemon!" The digimon looked up from his work, spotting them.

"This is the boy, I presume?" Ebemon asked.

"Yes, and Gazimon should be back soon. Start the procedure." Two of Ebemon's arms wrapped around Matt's, dragging him to an operating table with straps. Darrius only watched as the Protector of Friendship was strapped to the table, Ebemon unbuttoning the boy's shirt, leaving his chest bare. Then, a Gazimon scampered in, a syringe in its mouth, which it handed to Ebemon. The syringe was filled with yellow particles, which Matt recognized as digimon data. As Ebemon turned to him, Matt struggled even more, wondering what was about to happen. Darrius continued to grin and watch, not wanting to miss a second. Gazimon joined him, looking slightly uneasy.

Ebemon suddenly plunged the needle into the DigiDestined chest and injected the data. Immediately, it began to take some sort of effect, as Matt began to scream in pain. He also began to change, as light blue fur with dark blue stripes grew from his skin. Claws appeared and his shoes ripped, teeth sharpening and a tail appearing. His ears grew in length and changed shape and his hair gained dark blue tips as his eyes changed to gold. His clothes ripped as his muscles grew, and soon, it stopped. Matt panted, closing his eyes and giving a whimper, and Darrius clapped.

"Excellent! Thank you, Ebemon! Is it alright if he returns to his room now?"

"Yes. He may not be up for a while after his transformation, which would allow time to make sure his cell is escape-proof." After Ebemon had unstrapped Matt, Darrius slung the groaning boy over his shoulder and made his way back to the building, returning to the cells. The Devidramon and Garurumon were no where in sight, but a note was attached to Matt's cell.

" _'Digimon of Friendship recaptured as Gabumon, being put in regular cells, as asked. -Devidramon.'_ " Darrius read. He tore off the note and set it on fire with a simple breath. The black fire soon consumed the paper and it burned away. Darrius then opened the cell and laid Matt on the bed before exiting. Closing the door, he left, whistling a morbid tune.

* * *

He had no idea what they had done to him, but it hurt. Everything hurt, including his brain, which was giving him a headache. He was so blinded by pain that he didn't feel anything else until nearly an hour later. Slowly opening his eyes, he quickly shut them with a pained moan when the sunlight aggravated his headache.

"You're finally awake, I see." There was no mistaking that voice, though it was louder than usual.

" _Darrius_." Matt growled, forcing his eyes open to look at the grinning digimon, despite the pain. Everything was clearer and sharper, and the boy could see the malice in the digimon's eyes.

"Adjusting well?" Matt continued to growl, "I'll take that as a yes, since you won't be leaving this place any time soon." Glancing around, Matt didn't see Gabumon, only Darrius. Not even the Devidramon were there.

"Where's Gabumon?" Matt asked. Darrius slid a finger along the length of one of his scythes.

"Because he isn't really needed, I had the Devidramon transport him to one of the regular cells, in the lower floors. But," Darrius then gripped the scythe, "I want you to work for me."

"Never!" Matt bared his teeth.

"You don't have a choice." Darrius slid a mirror through the bars, "You'll come to see my way in time, as your friends won't like you anymore when they see your new form."

"What new form?"

"Look in the mirror." Suspicious, Matt picked up the mirror. Seeing himself, he gasped before throwing the mirror on the floor and crushing it.

"No! That isn't me! Besides, even if it was, my friends would still like me and they'd help me get back to normal!" Darrius shook his head.

"It's sad that you believe such things." Darrius started to walk away, "When you start to realize the truth, come talk to me." Matt snarled at him in response. Once the digimon was gone, Matt grabbed a shard of the mirror.

"No..." he whimpered, touching the fur on his face, "No no no..." At that moment, he dropped the shard and collapsed to his knees, grabbing his ears as he cried. His cries soon escalated into distressed howls. Darrius, who was just down the hall, grinned once again as he heard all of this.

"You will come to see it my way eventually, Protector of Friendship." There were sparks as Darrius scraped his scythes against one another, "And when you do, you will be the destruction of the DigiDestined. I will guarantee that."

* * *

 _ **I hope you like the story, as I got the idea a few weeks ago. I'm not actually sure where the idea came from, but *shrug* who cares? Read and Review as well, please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Moonfire

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Matt wanted to spite Darrius any way he could, so he decided to sleep on the floor that night. His claws dug into the stone floor as he cried, thinking of his partner and how he became a digimon.

 _Why me?_ he asked himself, _Why is it always me who gets into these situations?_ He once again held up the shard of mirror, which was cracked after he had dropped it the first time. Despite not wanting to view himself, Matt did it anyway; he guessed it was because he wanted to get used to his appearance, already knowing it was hopeless. He wished Gabumon was still with him to help keep away the hopelessness, as he did not want to give in to Darrius.

 _I won't give him satisfaction, not in the least._ Matt thought and crushed the shard in his fist easily, though the mirror cut his hand. He watched as red data escaped his hand, similar to both blood and yellow digimon data, before the cuts healed as quick as they appeared. Grimly, the boy smiled at the reaction, knowing that he was not completely a digimon, as he had once thought. There was still hope after all.

* * *

Gabumon looked out of the dank cell, wishing he was back with Matt. His plan to defeat the Devidramons had failed, and he had been stuck here, so far from his partner. He guessed these were the regular cells, as they were more stereotypical, with none of the fanciness of the previous cells, and had no windows. However, like the special cells, they were stronger than they looked and had chains on the walls.

Without Matt, Gabumon doubted he would be able to get out of here. He needed to digivolve, but without Matt, it was impossible. It was frustrating, to say the least. However, the digimon wasn't about to give up on trying to find a way out. The question was, though, would he be able leave his friend behind if it was the only way to be free?

* * *

"You know, there's a reason _why_ I have beds in these cells." Darrius growled, "It's to prevent stuff like this." It was the next morning, and the Aegiochusmon was flanked by two Flarerizamon, both of whom gave Matt glares as the boy stood, stiff and sore from lying on the floor.

"I hate you. Good enough reason to sleep on the floor." Matt said, "Now, what do you want?" Darrius' face lit up with the familiar maniacal grin.

"I want to show you what we do here, and around the rest of the building. You'll find it's almost impossible to get in or out, now that I have control of the place." Matt's ears picked up on his words.

 _Almost impossible...There's a way out!_ Darrius seemed to know what Matt was thinking, as he waved to the two Flarerizamon.

"These two are your guards for the day, to make sure you don't do anything." he explained, "Though I doubt you'd want to try something without knowing how to access your powers." He had a point, but Matt was desperate. The Flarerizamons then grasped him by the arms and the three followed Darrius as he walked away. Darrius led them through the hallway to the arena of the colosseum, where they then stopped.

"Yesterday, you asked me about my plans, Yamato." Darrius said, using Matt's full name, surprising the boy, "I have many, but they all fit together, like pieces in a puzzle. A few have already been completed, since you have been captured by me and you are now part-digimon." The Aegiochusmon then turned to him and lifted his chin with the blade of a scythe, "The next plan I have in mind is where you willingly join me." Matt snarled and Darrius took the scythe away, seeming to enjoy Matt's anger.

"No way!" the boy said, "I'd never join you!" The Flarerizamon gripped the boys arms tighter, burning him slightly. He could smell the burning fur as he glared at Darrius, who as still smiling.

"I know that, but you'll change your mind soon enough. Now, another plan of mine centers around this very colosseum." Darrius gestured behind him, "Once you join me, you will become a fighter for this colosseum, representing me in fights determining the lives of the digimon around you. Also, you'll need a stage name." Darrius tapped his chin before snapping his fingers, "Moonfire! Perfect!"

"I'M NOT JOINING YOU!" Matt roared and tried to take an angry swipe at the Aegiochusmon. He was stopped by the Flarerizamon, however, as they once again tightened their grip and glared at him, adding in intimidating growls.

"Main reason why I had guards for you." Darrius smiled, "Now, time to show you the rest of the place, _Moonfire_."

* * *

They saw training areas, quarters, and wreck rooms for other digimon, which Matt saw no sign of. He did look for a way out, but saw none. He wouldn't put it past Darrius to lie, just to torture him. It seemed the digimon liked hurting others, more than any of the DigiDestineds' old enemies, even Myotismon, and that was saying something.

At the end of the 'tour', as Darrius affectionately called it, Matt was once again throw in his cell, none too gently this time. As the boy scrambled to his feet, Darrius was giving orders to the Flarerizamon.

"Have a banner start being made with a flaming moon in the middle. Save the colors for the boy's new outfit as well. We need as much propaganda as possible to make this stage of the plan to work." The Flarerizamon nodded before one gave Matt a sour look.

"And the kid?" Darrius turned his head to grin at Matt.

"Leave him to me. We'll also talk more later, so be on hand." The two digimon nodded once again before leaving, Darrius now alone with Matt.

"What else are you planning to do?!" Matt grasped the bars in fury, glaring at the demon digimon.

"Why should I spoil it?" Darrius turned away, "Let's just say that your friend may leave you behind if he manages to escape."

"This place is a prison!" Matt retorted, "Besides, Gabumon wouldn't leave without me!" Darrius turned his head once again to look the boy straight in the eye.

"How can you be so sure?" the Aegiochusmon asked, "How do you put so much faith in someone who could turn their back on you as easily as be your friend?"

"Because I know Gabumon, and he would never leave me!" Matt shook the bars. However, Darrius could see the doubt brought on by the question in the boy's eyes.

"Yamato, Yamato, Yamato..." Darrius slowly shook his head, "Once you see the truth, come to me and I'll have you training in no time." Matt's frustrated and angry scream followed him as he walked out. Right outside the door to the cells was the same Gazimon from yesterday, awaiting orders, though it didn't look as willing to do so as the other digimon.

"Gazimon, organize Gabumon's escape." Darrius ordered, "It'll be the finishing blow to Mr. Ishida, and then he'll be completely in my grasp." Darrius clenched a fist and Gazimon nodded.

"When do you want this to be done, sir?"

"As soon as possible, preferably tonight or tomorrow night." Gazimon nodded before scampering off. Darrius watch as Gazimon left. The digimon was different from the others in many ways, and he knew not to trust the Rookie. But, he wanted to make sure of Gazimon's intentions before making a move against him. After all, he could learn about why Gazimon had taken the job in the first place, and why he was being a double agent for a certain enemy of his...

* * *

"Hey. Hey!" Gazimon tapped on the bars, getting Gabumon's attention. The purple digimon glanced around quickly, nervous, as Gabumon gave him a glare.

"What do you want?" The DigiDestined digimon growled.

"Look, I'm not on Darrius' side." Gazimon said plainly, "I'm only working for him as a double agent of a friend of mine. I like Darrius about as much as you do. But, he wants me to stage an escape for you." Gabumon was skeptical.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Gabumon crossed his arms and Gazimon sighed.

"I don't know, but you have to trust me. Nothing is as it seems here, and if you're going to help your partner, you'll need the DigiDestined." Gazimon quickly handed Gabumon a small paper, "I'll be back tonight to free you. Darrius wants you separated from your partner, but with all the defenses around, we may not be able to save the boy as well as you. I've got to keep my cover here, of course, which means you're on your own as soon as I set you free. Bye!" With a small wave, Gazimon ran off, and Gabumon examined the paper.

 _'When you escape, go looking for Harrison. I can't tell you any more, in case this message is compromised. But, he's my employer, and he'll be able to help you. -Gazimon'_ Gabumon knew he didn't have a choice, as Gazimon was his only hope to escape, so the digimon hoped he could trust him. He, and the rest of the older DigiDestined, didn't have a good experience with Gazimon in the past, so hopefully this one stuck to his word.

* * *

"So, Harrison's back in the game, eh?" Darrius was watching one of his hidden cameras from his room, which had caught the entire conversation and made a snapshot of the note slipped to Gabumon.

"Would you like me to do something about Gazimon, sir?" Darrius waved off Boogiemon's words. Boogiemon, a Champion-level, was his right hand 'mon, and was just as evil as Darrius was.

"No need. We need to have Gazimon think his ruse is working and find out where Harrison is. Once we do that, deal with Gazimon any way you like, but leave Harrison to me." Boogiemon nodded.

"Anything else?"

"When Gabumon escapes, have one of the Devidramon inform Yamato. I'll see him in the morning and see if he wishes to join me."

"If he doesn't?" There was a chill in the room as Darrius grinned mercilessly, turning to his subordinate.

"Oh, he will. Without his digimon, Yamato Ishida will fall into my power, sooner or later. Once he does..." Darrius turned back to the camera, watching as Gabumon hid the note under his pelt, "The Age of Darkness will begin. Without Friendship, how can the DigiDestined hope to stick together? They may not realize it, but Friendship is their greatest asset, enabling them to use all of their other crests. Without Friendship, the DigiDestined will fall, and Darkness will rule again." Darrius snapped his fingers and Boogiemon gave a nod before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Darrius continued to watch the camera as night fell, and the escape went into action.

* * *

Gazimon scampered up, a ring of keys in his mouth. He quickly stuck one in the lock and turned it, unlocking the door and setting Gabumon free.

"I can't help you any more." he said past the ring in his mouth, "And you need to be careful. Darrius never reveals his full plans to anyone, just giving different parts to different digimon, so if anyone sees you, they'll try to capture you again." Gazimon shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll be able to get out of here with your partner. It's either you alone or nothing at all."

"No chance?" Gabumon asked, clenching a fist.

"No chance. And remember, nothing is as it seems. Good luck!" Gazimon then ran away, leaving the Protector of Friendship's partner alone. Taking a deep breath, Gabumon steeled himself for what he was about to do, wishing he wasn't leaving Matt behind. But, if Gazimon was right, then he had no choice.

* * *

Matt was looking out of the window the best he could as commotion commenced outside it. Digimon were running around, shouting, and he could see the glow of blue fires around. Was Gabumon breaking out? Matt gripped the bars tighter as he thought back to his earlier conversation with Darrius, though he wished he didn't. He didn't want to doubt his partner, but he couldn't help it. Could he help it if he had a record for being a pessimistic and doubting his friends? He continued to watch and listen as the night wore on, and there was no sign of Gabumon. Eventually, the fires were put out, and digimon around him grumbled in irritation as Matt slid down the wall and brought his knees up to his forehead, thinking one thing:

 _Darrius was right. He left me behind. My own best friend left me behind without even coming to see me, despite the danger._ Tears escaped Matt's eyes as he cried, the betrayal, as he saw it, hurting him worse than any attack. His shoulders shook with silent sobs as he stained his pants with his tears, ignoring everything else around him.

"Hey, kid." Matt looked up at a Devidramon, one of the two who had captured him and Gabumon, "Based on your expression, I'm guessing you already know your little buddy left without you?" Matt stood and, glaring viciously, lifted the table easily and threw it at the bars with a roar, making the digimon take a few steps back.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked, then left the same way he had come. Matt panted, shaking in anger, before sinking to his knees in growing despair and sadness. He continued to cry throughout the night, not getting a wink of sleep. He only looked up again in the morning, when he heard Darrius coming. The Aegiochusmon was alone and looking at him, expressionless. It was the first time Matt saw the digimon not smiling.

"Well?" he asked. Matt sat in silence before standing and slowly walking to the bars.

"Alright." he said, and his face showed his anguish and tiredness, "When do we begin?" Darrius smiled charmingly.

"As soon as you're ready. I know just the perfect lesson for you, to help you forget the traitor of a partner you had..."

* * *

 _ **I hope you like the second chapter! Just who is Harrison, and will Matt be able to trust Gabumon again? Did the little digimon get away? And, most important, what will happen after this? Read and Review, readers, and you shall see!**_


	3. AN

**ATTENTION, REVIEWERS, GUESTS, READERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Well, not really, but I needed to get your attention somehow, right? Anyway, I have a challenge for all of you! A while back, I found a picture on DeviantArt by 1sthi1357 made of Dino TK, from my story, _Of Dinos and Digimon_. Last night, when I was looking at it again, it gave me an idea!**

 **I am not a drawing person. I trace, but don't draw. Which is why I want to ask you guys if you could draw for me! Well, not for me, but from my stories.**

 **This is what I mean: you draw things from my stories and post them on DeviantArt, I'll mention them in the story they're from. There is no cost or prize, except maybe a Llama and my eternal happiness!**

 **Here are the rules:**

 **1\. You _MUST_ include my name in the description so I can find it and the name of the story it's from.**

 **2\. It doesn't have to be a good picture, it can be whatever. I want to see what you all can come up with!**

 **3\. You can make multiple works of art, not just one piece.**

 **4\. They can either be character designs, scenes (or comics) from the story, or title pictures.**

 **Now that that's done with, I hope you guys take on the challenge! See you!**


End file.
